Sisterly Bond
by Captain113518931
Summary: A story about the bond between Narcissa and Andromeda.


**This story was written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. The prompts i have used are Trickery and Choke.**

**P.S. The events in my story are probably way out of the actual timeline so i just want to apologise in advance because i was too lazy to actually calculate correct times for the events to occur :)****  
**

* * *

It was the day before school started and Andromeda was sitting with Narcissa in her room. It was a ritual the two sisters had shared ever since Andromeda's first year. They would both sit in Andromeda's room, drink tea and gossip before the school year began.

"Lucius Malfoy! Cissy you can do better than that." Andromeda exclaimed.

"Hey I like him. I mean he's handsome, charming and not to mention rich. Also the Malfoy's are a very respectable pureblood family." Narcissa countered.

"True. You know what i meant though. He can be cold and cruel."

"That's true but you don't know him like i do. He can be sweet and caring. He's really a big softie once you get to know him."

"Your probably right. Anyway I'm just happy that your happy. I just wanted to make sure he was treating you right." Andromeda smiled.

"Well what about you? Have you got your eyes on anyone i particular?" Narcissa enquired. She was surprised to find that her sister began to blush.

"N-No!" She stammered bashfully.

"Andy you are a terrible liar. So come on…out with it. Who is this mystery man that's got your heart in a flutter?" Narcissa laughed as she took a sip of tea.

"It-It's Theodore Tonks." Narcissa choked on her tea.

"What!? Why? He is a master of deception and trickery. He'll break your heart."

"Yeah and Lucius won't. Look this is probably just a silly school girl crush i mean I've never spoken to the guy. It's just…i don't know…my heart skips a beat when he's around and his eyes sparkle when he laughs and-"

"Earth to Andy! Hello he's a Gryffindor." Narcissa said as she waved her hand in front of her older sister's face.

"I know, I know. I'll get over it soon." Andromeda said with a shrug. Just then the door burst open and their youngest sister Bellatrix came rushing in.

"Reg and Sirius are here! Come on! Mum's going to throw a fit if you don't come down!" Bellatrix exclaimed jumping up and down. Narcissa laughed. Her sister had always been nuts.

* * *

It had been ten years since that conversation between Narcissa and Andromeda had taken place. A lot had changed since then. As it turns out…Andromeda's feelings for Theodore, or Teddy as he preferred, were more than a silly crush and eventually the two began a relationship. Although she would never say it out loud, Narcissa secretly approved of the relationship. Teddy made her happy and that was all a sister could ask for. Unfortunately their parents weren't as understanding and disowned Andromeda.

Even though Narcissa hadn't seen her sister in eight years she still thought about her and she still remembered that conversation as if it were yesterday. It was stuck in her memory like an intricate lino print and it made her heart ache for the loss of her sister. They were really close but now she was forbidden from even breathing the same air as her. Narcissa just hoped that her sister was happy…no matter where she was.

* * *

Narcissa didn't see Andromeda again until twenty years after their last conversation in Andromeda's bedroom. The encounter had been a surprise for both of them as they did not expect to see each other in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Cissy?" Andromeda had questioned cautiously. Narcissa looked up to see her older sister cuddling a little toddler on her hip. Her eyes nearly fell out of her head.

"Andy!" She exclaimed. She got up as fast as her pregnant belly would let her and enveloped Andromeda in a bone crushing hug. Once their cheeks had dried they both sat down together and began chatting.

"This little trouble maker here is my daughter Nymphadora Tonks." Andromeda said proudly, beaming down at the little girl who was now messily colouring in a fairy from her colouring book.

"Tonks! Did you marry Theodore?" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Yes i did marry Teddy and we're very happy together. I hear you married a certain Malfoy though. How's that working out for you?" It was impossible for Andromeda not to know about her sister's marriage as it had been front page news for a number of weeks.

"It's great! We're expecting our first baby as you can see." Narcissa rubbed her belly emphasise her point.

"That's wonderful Cissy! Gosh it's been so long hasn't it?"

"Too long if you ask me. I really missed you Andy." Narcissa confessed.

"I really missed you as well Cissy."

* * *

The two sisters remained close from that moment on…at least that was until the Second Great Wizarding War. With their husbands on different sides it was hard for the two to see each other and eventually fate tore them apart again.

During the events of the war, Narcissa had considered taking Draco and leaving Lucius but she knew she couldn't. They would have no where to go. She knew she couldn't go to Andromeda as they had grown apart again and it would be improper to turn up unannounced, so she stayed loyally by Lucius and watched as her son slowly crumbled under the atrocities of the war. It broke her.

After the war however, when Lucius was on trial, the two shared the most brief moment of reconciliation. They were both out the front of the court room amongst a large crowd of people. Their eyes met each other's for the longest ten seconds of their life. During that ten seconds it became apparent that while both of them had suffered during the war…their sisterly bond had not been broken. They both shared a small smile.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading :) I know this story isn't one of my best but my brain is literally fried from exams. I know that's not an excuse but it doesn't help my writing skills. Any way I hope you still enjoyed it :)**

**-Captain113518931**


End file.
